


Starts with an Earthquake

by c00kie



Series: Tales From the Kink Meme [3]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00kie/pseuds/c00kie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben invites Leslie inside at the end of <i>End of the World</i>. Porn ensues! Title from It's the End of The World As We Know It (And I Feel Fine) by R.E.M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starts with an Earthquake

“Do you want to come inside?” Ben knows inviting Leslie inside isn’t a good idea, but after spending most of the night being forced to hang out with her, he’s out of good ideas. He’s a little relieved when she looks hesitant, because maybe it’ll mean she’ll decline. One of them needs to be the strong one here and it’s not him, not anymore.

“Okay. Where are April and Andy?”

“Not sure, they just left me a note saying they’re going on a road trip.” And a bunch of glass to clean up but that was neither here nor there.

Ben should feel something other than happiness. He should be wanting to puke from the guilt or telling her that they can’t do this, but all he feels is an overwhelming sense of peace when she walks past him into the living room, like she’s supposed to be there.

He closes the door, following her. Of course she’s supposed to be there. It’s not like they broke up for reasons people typically break up. it’s not like he woke up one morning and realized he couldn’t stand her face.

No, he’s pretty sure her face is the last he ever wants to see.

He means that in the least creepy way possible.

No. They broke up for her. So she can go for her dreams and not have a scandal attached to it. It’s a good reason. But it doesn’t stop it from hurting, or from him both wanting to be around her all the time and never wanting to see her face again, because if he does, he will do something stupid, like grab her face and kiss her.

And he tried telling her that last night, tried explaining how hard it is to be with her and not be with her, but instead he came off like a jerk.

“Ben?” Leslie asks, putting her hand on his bicep. “Are you okay? Do you want me to leave? It’s okay if you do. Yeah, I’m going to leave, I’m sorry for bothering you so early-”

“I don’t want you to leave.”

He watches her swallow. “Oh.”

“I don’t know what I want,” Ben says, immediately shaking his head, “no, that’s not true. I do. I want you. I’m sorry.”

“I want you too.” Her voice is soft, but sincere and he can feel the walls he’s been trying to build being knocked down. He waits for the but, the but it would jeopardize my campaign, but it would cause a scandal, but we could get fired. but it never comes.

“Leslie.”

“Were you going to sleep with Shawna?” he can tell she doesn’t mean to ask that judging by her wince, but he decides she deserves the truth regardless.

“Leslie, the only woman I want is you.”

She bursts out into tears, and while he’s pretty sure they’re from a combination of exhaustion, stress and relief, it makes him feel slightly better about himself. “Really?”

“Really, really.”

She laughs, wiping her face. “You’re quoting Shrek?”

Ben shrugs. “Yeah, well, I know how much you like Fiona.” It occurs to him he should should offer her some coffee or tell her to sit or do any of the thousand things a good host is supposed to do, not stand in the middle of his living room and stare awkwardly at her while he sticks his hands in his pockets because if he doesn’t he will reach out for her.

“Yeah.” Leslie laughs again, her tears mostly gone. “I’m sorry, I’m sure you don’t want to deal with your crazy ex girlfriend crying.”

“I only mind it because I can’t do anything about it.”

Her eyes widen at his admission. “What...what would you do?

“I don’t know,” Ben answers, shrugging a little, “hug you?“ 

A hug in itself isn't the problem. It’s what would happen during. He’d smell her hair and feel her body pressed up against his and he’d want to kiss her, so he would, all the way to his bedroom.

Leslie slumps down in the big chair and sighs. Ben sighs too, sitting down on the couch beside her, still close but still far away. “You know, this would be a whole lot easier if you weren’t so perfect.”

Ben actually laughs at that. “I’m sorry?” He smiles though, and she smiles back, reaching out. He takes a hold of her hand and squeezes, rubbing her knuckles slowly with his thumb, down her hand to her wrist and back again in a figure eight. It’s not meant to be anything other than a comforting gesture, but she lets out a tiny sigh, one he recognizes well but never thought he’d hear again.

He doesn’t stop though. No, he keeps going, moving his thumb across her hand, over her palm and down her wrist, drawing lines with his fingernail, watching her as she clutches the seat with her other hand, biting her lip like she’s trying to keep herself from leaping out of the seat into his arms.

“This is wrong,” she says, “please don’t stop.”

Ben stops then, not because she asked him not to, or even because she said it was wrong, but because all of his strength is gone and he needs her.

He circles his fingers around her wrist, pulling her into his lap. He gets a sugar rush just by kissing her, but it’s worth it, because her lips are as soft and talented as he remembers. He finds familiarity in her hair when he cups the back of her head with his hand, his other stroking the small of her back through the fabric of her shirt.

“Wait.” she whispers against her lips, pulling away. He lets out a breath, thinking she’s come to her senses but all she does is take her puffy vest off. “Okay.”

Ben doesn’t move though. He closes his eyes, the enormity of what they’re doing hitting him with the force of a comet.

“We can’t do this, Leslie.”

He watches her face flicker with emotion, anger, sadness, and finally understanding. She nods, climbing off him and saying, “I know. I really want to though.”

“I really want to too.” It doesn’t feel wrong to admit that much.

She laughs, bending down to pick up her vest. “I guess the romantic part of our relationship isn’t over.”

“No, I guess it’s not.” But it doesn't matter, because he loves Leslie too much to do anything to jeopardize her winning the election or getting her fired.

“I should go,” she says, her vest folded over her arm. Ben stands, nodding and for a minute he can see Leslie debate in her head the pros and cons of hugging him, but she decides against it, walking past him to the front door.

She stops though, her hand on the knob but not moving. “This is stupid.”

“Leslie.”

“No, it is,” she says it again, louder this time as she turns to him, taking her hand off the doorknob. “I don’t understand why I have to choose between city council and you.”

Ben runs his hands over his face. “Leslie, we talked about this. There would be a scandal, people like Joan would make it their life’s work to destroy you, everyone would think you got where you are by sleeping with your boss, and let’s not forget Chris will probably fire you. I can’t let that happen.”

“What if I lose?” she asks, walking right up to him and poking him in the center of his chest. “What then?”

“You won’t.” It’s not even a question. He subscribes to the theory of multiverse and there are no universes where Leslie doesn’t win.

“What if I win?”

He takes her hand, cupping it in his. “There’s still Chris, Leslie.”

“Screw Chris.”

“I’d rather you didn’t.” It’s a cheap joke, brought on by lack of sleep and frustration. He’s alone with the woman he loves more than anything in the world and he can’t do anything about it. Okay, he can, but he won’t because of the Joans' and Chris’ of the world.

Her face softens and she reaches up, stroking the stubble on his cheek. He closes his eyes, enjoying her touch too much to stop it. “I shouldn't have to choose.”

He looks right into her eyes, begging her to understand. “They’ll make you choose, Leslie. I’m poi-” he’s cut off though when she kisses him with a ferocity he’s never experienced from her before. It’s a short, biting kiss that short circuits his brain and sends a long wave of heat right down to his cock and all of his reasons for not being with her are forgotten.

“We can tell Chris,” she says, fingers tight around his shirt, “and we’ll deal with the scandal, but I’m not going to lose, Ben. That means both the election and you.” Then she kisses him again, softer, but no less assured. She lets go of his shirt, smoothing it out as her hand glides across his chest and around his back.

Ben’s done the math,he’s done the division of all the reasons he shouldn't, but there’s only one remainder. He’s in love with Leslie Knope, and unless he’s wrong, she’s in love with him too. And she’s right, they can deal with the consequences together. 

“Okay,” he speaks it into her mouth, “Okay,” he says it a few more times, kissing her between breaths as he guides her back to his room.

She tugs at his shirt until he raises his arms, allowing her to take it off. A slow smile crosses her face as she runs her fingers through his chest hair and down his stomach, stilling right above the waistband of his pajama pants. The pants do nothing to hide his growing erection, and she pauses, smiles at him and places a small kiss on his chest. His breath stops when she runs her thumb across his shaft through his pants.

There’s a spark in her eye, the one he knows means she has an idea, and she licks her lips and she drops to her knees. She kisses the head of his cock through the fabric, gently running the inside of her lips across him. He swallows as her fingers disappear into his pants, grazing his skin. She tugs down, kissing his hipbone and thigh as she peels his pants off him. 

He steps out of them, feeling a little ridiculous standing there wearing nothing but his socks when she’s still dressed, but then she bites his other hipbone and he forgets his concerns. She nips and kisses a long line across his skin, runs her hands up his thighs and across, smiling when she squeezes his butt. 

“I missed you so much.”

It takes Ben a minute to realize she’s talking to his ass, but he doesn’t care because he missed her and her obsession with his butt.

Also she’s running her tongue across his slit, her hand gripping his shaft with just enough pressure, her thumb following a vein. Leslie meets his eyes, grins and takes him completely into her mouth, closing her lips tight around him. Ben closes his eyes, lets out a breath he wasn’t even holding and feels nothing but wet heat and friction. He places his hands on Leslie’s hair, not to push her, but to keep himself steady while she works him over. 

Their eyes connect and she hums, the vibration causing his legs to shake. She presses her fingers into his hips, steadying him as she takes him deeper. All he can do is stare at her, take in her swollen, scarlet lips that are sucking on his cock, the pinkness of her skin, the way she keeps rubbing her legs together to keep her own need at bay. She’s beautiful, not just now, but all the time.

He needs to touch her, needs more than just the memory of feeling her skin against his. “Leslie,” he chokes out her name. She slowly pulls her lips off him.

“Yes, Ben?”

He grabs hold of her hands and pulls her up to kiss her. Again he tastes sugar and coffee on Leslie’s lips, mixed with his own salt as he back her up to the bed, stopping only to take her shirt and jeans off before pushing her onto the bed. She lands with a soft bounce, smiling at him as he crawls between her legs. He kisses her again, meaning for it to be slow, but she pulls on his bottom lip with her teeth and Ben groans into her mouth,seeking out her tongue with his. 

Her breasts are crushed against his chest, her legs wrapped tight around his waist. Ben lets her control the kiss, but only for a moment before he growls in her mouth and presses his body hers, kissing her deeply until he has to let go for breath.

Leslie pushes his shoulders until he rolls over, holding her tight against him, her hair falling in his face. She scrapes her teeth across his chin, making want course through him. She kisses his face, runs her tongue across his jaw and down his neck. “Did you get new soap?” she asks, taking his earlobe between her teeth.

He follows her spine with his finger. “Do you like it?”

“Yeah.” Her voice is too soft though, too full of doubt. He rolls them over again, making sure their eyes connect. “I like it,” she repeats. Later he will tell her Tom made him buy it, but for now Ben just accepts she’s speaking the truth and kisses her until they forget about his new soap.

He peppers kisses down her neck and across her chest and shoulders, raises her arm and licks a long stripe up it until he reaches her wrist and then he does the same with her other arm.

Leslie grabs his hand, yanking him down to her. He goes willingly, kissing her slow and with purpose, all the while touching her wherever he can reach, down her side, across her stomach, down her smooth legs, as if he’s trying to remember her.

As if he’s forgotten.

No. There’s no way he could ever forget this, no way he could forget the way she tastes, or the way she feels or even the way she smells. No, no way he could ever forget that.

Ben brushes his hand up her side, tickling her rib cage until she’s laughing and whining and bucking against him, until he reaches her breasts and holds her gentle weight in his hands, giving them a light squeeze. Leslie’s bra isn’t particularly sexy, just one of her everyday cotton bras, but it’s soft and comfortable, and he likes the little moan that escapes her when he brushes his thumb across her nipple. 

He pops the front clasp open, slides the faded blue garment off her shoulders and tosses it aside. This time he takes a breast into his mouth, rolling her nipple around with his tongue. 

Leslie wraps her legs around his waist, her hands tugging on his hair until he switches breasts. He runs his fingers across the seam of her panties, the same soft cotton as her bra before hooking his fingers through them and pulling them off.

Ben’s done this before, has seen Leslie completely naked before, but it still feels new. He kisses the scar on her knee cap and then pushes her legs down, spreading them apart so he can lay down between them. He kisses the inside of her thighs, then the other one before licking the crease of her legs, tasting skin, sweat and her juices.

“Ben, please.”

Ben smirks against her leg, but he doesn’t tease her anymore. She spreads her legs further, letting him see everything. He breathes her in, kisses the tender pink flesh, the scent and taste going straight to his own cock. 

He wraps his arms around her legs, holding her still while he presses his face up against her and fucks her with his tongue, sucks her clit into his mouth. She punches his bed with her fists, repeating his name with an ache Ben can’t deny sounds amazing to his ears. 

He lets go of her legs and pushes a finger into her, watching her as she writhes around, clutching his sheets when he finds the spot inside her that makes her eyes bolt open and stare right at him, mouth open and panting. 

He adds a second, keeping his eyes on hers, his mouth sucking on her clit as he pumps his fingers in and out of her, getting soaked in her. Her right leg twitches and he knows Leslie’s close. Ben takes one of her hands with his free one, laces their fingers together as he increases the suction of his mouth and the speed of his fingers until she starts babbling wordless nonsense and tugs at his hair.

“Fuck me.”

He crawls up her, kisses her hard and fast. She grabs a pillow, lifting her back to put it underneath her.

Ben stops. The last time they did that, when Leslie came she cried, but whatever doubts he has are erased when she shakes her head, meeting his eyes and silently telling him it’s okay. He swallows, knowing how deep he’s going to be. He sits on his knees, her legs wrapped around him. He pushes in slowly, allowing her to get used to him again before he pulls out until only his head is inside her. Then he slides in again, still slow and deep.

“Ben,” Leslie growls his name under her breath. “Fucking fuck me already.”

Ben smirks but doesn't increase his speed, not yet, wanting to prolong this as long as possible.

“For fuck’s sake.” She pushes on his shoulders until he falls down on the bed and she climbs on top of him, muttering how she has to, “do everything myself,” and impales herself on his cock.

Not that he’s complaining. “Are you saying I’m not satisfying you?”

She glares at him, but there’s a flash of a smile. “No. I just need...” she shakes her head, “I just need you.”

Her words are enough. Done teasing, he leans up and grabs the back of her head, pulling him down and kissing her while he thrusts into her, hard and deep. She sighs, resting her head against his chest as she rolls her hips in time with his for a minute before sitting up and taking control.

Ben wants to close his eyes, but he can’t, unable to look away from her. He runs his hands over Leslie’s body, up her stomach, and breasts, across her shoulders and down her arms. He holds onto her waist, pushes his fingers into the small of her back back guides her, rubbing spirals into her skin with his thumb.

When Leslie falls forward again, Ben rolls them over again, holding her hands above her head, pressing his body against hers and does what she wants, thrusting his hips, feeling soft heat and friction. He lets go of her hands and they find purchase in his hair as she sobs against his neck. 

He kisses her everywhere he can reach, all over her face and down her neck and across her chest, mouths at her breasts until they’re wet and red with his spit, thrusting deep and hard inside, pushing down on her clit with his palm, knowing he’s going to come soon but he wants her there with him when he does.

“Ben.” He can feel everything get wetter and tighter, can feel the cold heat in his balls and the need to thrust faster, be even deeper inside her. He grabs the pillow and pushes it underneath, and this time, he doesn’t move slowly. This time, he watches her face as she starts shaking and babbling. He wipes the tears from her face with his thumb, knowing they’re both from this and from everything else, but also knowing it’s what she needs.

And then there’s nothing but white light and heat behind Ben’s eyes and he falls on top of her, kisses her soft and slow and tells her without words just how much he loves her.

It’s only when he’s soft that he rolls over her, pulling her against him so she can rest her head on his shoulder and he can rest his chin on her head.

“I missed your heartbeat,” Leslie says after a long lapse of silence.

Ben kisses the top of her head in response.

“We’ll figure it out, Ben,” she says, “Chris, my campaign, us, we’ll figure it out.”

“I know.” And he does. Yes, he’s probably going to lose his job, but it’s just a job, he can find another one. He’ll just have to make sure Leslie doesn’t lose hers. And the first time a negative headline comes out, he’ll die a little inside, but it won’t be anything compared to the pain he’s felt being without her. He turns to his side, trading soft kisses and even softer apologies with her until their eyes close and sleep overtakes them both.


End file.
